


The Case of Paul Drake's Dilemma: That Night After the Trial

by BlueZaca



Series: The Detective and The Lawyer (My fics of Perry and Paul as an Item) [8]
Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i just really love Paul and Perry and Della (a lot), sorta a Missing Moment type of fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZaca/pseuds/BlueZaca
Summary: The night after Paul Drakes' murder charges are dismissed, Perry, Della, and Paul spend some time together. (Set in my series of Paul Drake and Perry Mason as a couple.)





	The Case of Paul Drake's Dilemma: That Night After the Trial

Paul Drake had been charged for murder. It was an odd thing. _Being_ the one accused. He was used to finding evidence to either prove someone’s innocence or their guilt. He had been on witness stands, he had been in courtrooms, he had seen it all hundreds if not thousands of times.

But this time it was _him_ that was on trial. This time he wasn’t just helping Perry do detective work on a case, this time Perry was defending _him._

And it felt strange. To be the defendant instead of just the detective.

But not once did he doubt Perry. He never doubted that he would be able to prove that he was innocent. Why should he? _Perry Mason_ was defending him. And if anyone could prove a defendant's innocence? It was Perry Mason.  

Perry never doubted him. Not for a moment. He never had to question if Paul really was innocent. He _knew_ he was.

And their faith in each other stood fast. Paul Drake was innocent and Perry Mason proved it in a court of law. Not only did he prove it, the guilty party confessed.

And when it was all over and done with, the fee that Paul Drake paid was simply buying Perry, and Della of course, dinner.

 

And after they finished eating they all went back to Perry’s apartment. Perry unlocked the door and everybody went in. Paul making his way to the couch to lay on it long wise, and Della rolling her eyes and laughing following behind. But as Perry shut the door behind them, he just stayed there.

Della noticed that Perry had stopped, Paul had already flopped on the couch and had kicked his shoes off and his feet up, Perry was simply standing there. His face almost emotionless, and his hand still on the doorknob.

“Perry?” Della asked softly, tenderly, and she closed the distance between them and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He didn’t move, not right at first anyway. And then he wrapped his arms around her and let out a sob as he buried his face in her shoulder.

“Shhh, Perry, hey it’s alright.” She whispered as she rubbed his back. “It’s alright, Perry.”

She let him cry. She let him cry as they stood there hugging. She let him cry, because she knew that even the eminent Perry Mason was human. And that the man who seemed so self-assured in the courtroom, well even _he_ couldn’t be so poised and unshaken all the time. She let him cry, because to her he wasn’t just the eminent attorney at law Perry Mason. He was also one of her best friends, and he had let her cry on his shoulder so many times before.

He didn’t know how long they had been there. He didn’t know how long she had been holding him as he cried. He didn’t notice when Paul had walked up. But he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, a hand that wasn’t Della’s, and he looked up and saw Paul there. Paul had one arm halfway around Della, and the other arm was now halfway around him. And when Perry seen him, he then threw his arms around both Paul and Della and embraced them in a hug.

And they stayed like that for quite some time. None of them were quite sure how long, but none of them were exactly keeping time. All they knew was they were together and they were safe.

Perry broke the embrace, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. And then he said in a broken voice, “You have no idea how glad I am we’re all here right now.”

Della took a handkerchief from Perry’s pocket and wiped his eyes again, and then said with a soft smile, “Oh. I have an idea. Because, I feel the same exact way.” She placed a kiss on his cheek and then said, “let’s go sit down on the couch, huh?”

They all made their way to the couch, and sat down, their arms tangled up in each others because they wanted to wrap their arms around each other.

Paul let out a laugh and said, “Some picture we must make.”

“I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” Della said with a smile.

“I wouldn’t trade you two either.” Perry said, an almost sad tone to his voice. Sad but relieved. Then he sighed and said, “I was so scared.”

Paul and Della were silent, waiting for him to continue.

Perry shook his head, collecting his thoughts, and then said, “I was so _scared_. I knew you were innocent but, I wanted so desperately to make sure everyone knew it. That we could get the charges dismissed. I’m glad everything went smoothly. I’m glad you’re here right now. Both of you.”

“I wasn’t scared for a bit.” Paul let out a small chuckle and then said, “Well not _to_ scared anyway. I knew you’d get me out of it, Perry. I knew you would.” And Paul placed a kiss on top of Perry’s head.

“I knew you would also, Chief.” Della squeezed his hand.

“I’m glad you two never doubted me, but…well I have to admit I was scared just a bit. But, you can’t much blame me can you? The life of my best private detective was on the line,” Perry let himself smile a relieved grin. “Best private detective, best friend,”

“Sweetheart.” Paul interjected. “Don’t forget Sweetheart!”

“I could never forget that!” Perry leaned closer to Paul, if getting any closer was even possible.

“Now do me a favor?” Della piped up.

“Anything, Beautiful!” Paul answered with a grin.

“Don’t ever get yourself accused of murder again!”

“Now that’s _one_ thing I don’t plan on! I didn’t exactly plan on it this time either!”

“I’ll defend you again if you do, but don’t make a habit of getting yourself in the defendant part of a courtroom again, huh? You’re supposed to be there as my detective, _not_ my client!”

“I love you two!” Della said as she managed to turn enough to place a kiss on Perry’s cheek and then on Paul’s.

“Thank you, Della, for…well for _everything_.” Perry said with a soft smile. Tears threatening to start falling again. But he blinked them back and said, “I love you two, also. More than I’ll ever be able to say.”

Paul thought of a hundred things he could say. He could say something funny, something witty, he could say anything really.

But he realized, that the best thing he could possibly say at that very moment, was simply, “I love you two.” As he pulled them in tighter for a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently re-watched _The Case of Paul Drake's Dilemma_ and since the episode didn't finish with the typical "Perry and Della and Paul reflect and get to joke and talk about the case" I got to thinking of what might have happened the night after and how Perry, Della, and Paul would react to Paul being proven innocent after everything had finally sunk in. This is set in my series of Perry and Paul as an Item.  
> Hope you enjoy (:


End file.
